


Dystopia

by orphan_account



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, F/M, Largos don't ask - they take, Male-Female Friendship, Oppression, Possibly underage character (depending on your local laws), Post-Movie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, seriously, this shit is depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber's got control of the company, which means control of the city - and one Z-peddling pale-faced graverobber.</p><p>Some people are just naturally addicts. In his case it seems to be stupid decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dystopia

He figures it out the first time she invites him back to Largo Manor. He used to think she fucked him for Z so Daddy wouldn’t be able to trace it, but that’s not necessary anymore. Now it’s something else, something very different to rutting in alleys. Now there are satin sheets and light and comfort, and none of it’s enough to make him feel like anything more than a cockroach. Amber’s louder than she needs to be and when Luigi gives him a resentful glare he knows he’s being used, damn it, but he doesn’t stop coming when she calls.

 

One night she’s there, sitting on the couch in a dress like an over-sized doll’s with tears down both cheeks.

“What happened to you?”

“Pavi found me. He...he decided to keep me. Like a pet.”

“We’ve got that in common.”

“What are you doing here? I thought the Largos wanted to lock you up.”

“Who says they don’t?”

“Graverobber!” Amber calls, harsh and impatient.

He gives Shilo a weak salute and heads for his mistress’ room, some kind of sick weight in his stomach as he thinks about the teenager waiting on the couch for the maddest Largo. For some reason he doesn’t want her to hear him kowtowing to Amber’s demands.

 

She’s there every time he visits (visits, as if there’s any choice in the matter) and every time she looks a little worse. Pavi keeps dressing her up in those ridiculous outfits, plastering her with makeup or teasing her hair into impossible shapes, but there are other changes too. Bruises, cuts, bags under her eyes – the girl looks _tired._ She’s only seventeen and yet she seems mid-twenties practically overnight. He always gives her a smile or a nod or maybe a quick friendly jibe, but he never once asks how she’s doing. It seems a little pointless.

 

He finds no relief in Amber’s arms, no welcome. She’s good in bed as far as those things go (as good as she can be when half the time she’s strung out) but she’s like fucking a Barbie doll. There’s nothing but plastic and scorn and the ever-present snicker, the curling anger up his spine from knowing he’s just a convenient way to piss off her brother. He takes no pleasure in pissing off Luigi – not when he has to watch his back twice as carefully. He doesn’t enjoy this empty reflection of a woman. He wants freedom but he wants to survive more.

*****

He’s leaving, still adjusting the lapels of his coat, still burning from Luigi’s latest sneer and so distracted he almost trips over her. She scrambles up, holding onto the balustrade as she moves to let him down the stairs.

“Sorry.” She sniffs.

“Hey,” he reaches out to push the hair off her face (why? Why does he reach out?), “You okay?”

Her lips are painted red like a whore’s but her eyes are pink and watery. “Sorry. I didn’t think anyone would be around.”

That unfamiliar urge to look after this kid, the same one from the cemetery and the Fair, the one he doesn’t understand – that urge makes him cup her cheek in his hand.

“Just hold on, alright? We’re tough. We’ll both get through this.”

“How?” she whispers.

“The Largos don’t own the world.”

“They might as well.”

“There’s plenty of space under these stars that don’t even make their radar.”

“Oh yeah?” she sniffs again, “Then why the hell do you keep coming back here? Why haven’t you run as far as you can go?”

He doesn’t have an answer. He can’t convey all the confusion in his chest, all the fear and contradictions. He kisses her instead, just for a moment, lips catching gently. When he pulls away Shilo’s staring, eyes brighter than any star he’s ever seen.

“Well, well. What a charming moment.”

Her surprise is instantly replaced with dread as they both look up at Luigi clapping his hands slowly. His mouth is twisted into a cruel smirk and Graverobber’s stomach drops out through his knees.

He cackles. “Oh, you two are _fucked_ now.”

“Luigi, please. Please don’t tell Pavi.” She whimpers.

“There’s really nothing to tell. We’re not- it’s not like that.” He says, as if his words are gonna mean shit in this situation. As if what he says ever matters.

“This is much too fun to give up, kids. Back upstairs we go!”

“Please.” Shilo shoots forward, hand catching at his wrist. Luigi lifts his head slowly, eyes practically red with fury, and Graverobber’s convinced he’s about to kill her.

“You’re wastin’ your time, kid.”

“I’ll find a way to make it up to you.”

 

Graverobber arches a brow. Surely she’s not offering…what it sounds like she’s offering. But she’s making these weird doe eyes at Luigi and he’s biting his lip and holy shit, yeah the girl is trying to talk her way into another Largo’s bed.

“I don’t do sloppy seconds.” Luigi sneers.

“Right, so we should just go face the music.” He waves his hands.

“Then you’re missing out.” Shilo quirks her lips.

“We could tell Amber now and leave Pavi for later.” He forges on, trying to regain their focus.

Luigi’s nose twitches with interest. “I doubt it.”

“Your brother’s very exacting in his training.”

“Amber’ll probably try to kill me. Won’t that be entertaining?” Graverobber smiles too cheerfully.

Luigi trails a finger under the strap of Shilo’s dress and sticks out his bottom teeth. “Alright. One shot.”

“And you won’t tell on either of us?”

“I’m sure Mr Largo doesn’t wanna be burdened with a secret like that-”

“We’ll see.”

“Swear it.”

“You’re not very trusting.”

“You’ve never given me reason to be.”

He sucks in a breath through tight lips. “Fine. I won’t say or do a thing to give away your dirty little secret.”

She nods and he turns, heading for his room. Graverobber grabs her hand.

“That was stupid.”

“Less stupid than what you did.”

Her cheeks are flushed but he feels like his whole face is burning under the white. Why had he fucked everything up so magnificently?

“I could have taken the heat – I would have explained it wasn’t your fault.”

“Now who’s the idiot? You think Pavi – or Amber – would care if I encouraged you or not?”

He looks away and squeezes her hand. “I’m sorry.”

She gathers her skirts and heads off, and he stands there staring at the wall longer than he should.

*****

He was never too concerned about finding a way out before. Why risk being punished? After all, the worst Amber was doing to him was _screwing his brains out._ Not exactly torture, just unpleasant. He was never even very concerned about getting Shilo out. His philosophy was all about survival, and stealing Pavi Largo’s latest toy would have been more self-destructive than any Z habit.

But he owed her. He’d saved her twice before, but it had never cost him anything. What she’d done was too horrid to contemplate; at least Amber was never violent. The teenager was barely more than a child and yet she was torn between two Largos – and where did he fit in? He’d kissed her and he didn’t understand why, and he knew it could never happen again and he knew that he wanted it to.

If they’d been living in a comic book or a movie or a Disney musical, he could have sprung her out of that house and run away. They could have overthrown the Largos and freed the city and kissed against a backdrop of burning pillars of society. But this wasn’t a fairytale or a love song or even a play; this was an opera, and in opera the characters don’t get happy endings. So he keeps coming back at Amber’s summons, and he nods to Shilo when they pass, and that’s all.


End file.
